


Put your hands on my hips, put your lips on my lips

by JollytheSad



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Eretria as the rebel girl and Amberle as the princess, F/F, First Kiss, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would be my first," Amberle tells her one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your hands on my hips, put your lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo, first fic for this fandom! 
> 
> It has no beta and I apologize. I'm no native speaker so there might be mistakes. Maybe like yell at me in the comments if you come across any. Thanks! <3

They are not exactly _friends_. Not right away, anyway.

Eretria, ever the delinquent, gets herself in trouble at least once a week (on the good days). Amberle, on the other hand, is as goody two shoes as they come. They have nothing in common except for the school project they were forced to work on together once. And that's when it has started. 

They aren't talking much. Usually just a "hi, nerd" muttered from Eretria as she 'steals' Amberle's spare physics textbook. "Thought you might be hungry" as Amberle passes her a sandwich, because she noticed ages ago that Eretria never has lunch. Their eye contact lasts seconds and there are not many smiles exchanged, but at least they are not hating each other. 

*

They meet at the school's soccer game. Eretria is surprised to see Amberle there and she tells her as much. The other girl smiles a pretty smile and maybe even blushes, but it's quite too dark for Eretria to tell. They sit down next to each other and watch the game together. 

Eretria is loud, cheering for their team and swearing every time the opponents score. It's very amusing for Amberle to witness and at the end of the game her cheeks hurt from smiling too much. They lose and Amberle thinks Eretria will be upset, but the girl just sighs deeply and shrugs. 

"See you Monday," she says to Amberle and disappears into the night. 

Amberle realizes late at night as she's lying in bed that the girl actually _smiled_ at her. Genuinely. And what a beautiful smile it was.

*

Amberle knows exactly which periods Eretria skips. She has yet to figure out where the girl disappears to. But their maths professor is ill and the class is cancelled, so she decides to get on it.

The weather outside is uncharacteristically warm for the beginning of spring so Amberle goes looking outside first. She starts by the bike shed where people go smoking every break, then goes to look behind the cafeteria and to the stone wall on top of which two boys are sitting, passing a joint back and forth. It's not until she's wandering around the soccer field that she spots the familiar brown jacket. 

Amberle keeps close to wall of the gym but continues ahead, closer. She sees another person with Eretria, long red hair, slender figure. Must be a girl, she thinks. They are standing close, very close, and with every step Amberle takes in their direction the feeling of interrupting _something_ grows stronger. They are kissing, she realizes, and takes off in the very direction she came from.

*

Amberle doesn't address her little stalking incident until the next game, which is week and a half later.

They both come early and Eretria laughs about it. They take the same seats as the last time. 

Amberle shifts and fidgets in her seat until Eretria pokes at her side and raises her eyebrows. 

"So... you and redhead girl?" she rushes out and looks anywhere but the other girl's face. 

Eretria's eyes go from narrow as she thinks to wide and delighted. "Wow. Never pegged you for the sneaky type, princess." 

Amberle blinks, looking like a startled deer and it makes Eretria chuckle. 

"Her name is Zora," she says after a while. 

"Zora," Amberle repeats. "Right." 

Eretria smirks at her. "What, princess, don't swing that way?" 

"I - ... " She starts saying but doesn't finish, because the bleachers are flooded by students and soon after that the game starts. 

They don't speak about it again. In fact, they don't speak at all. Their team wins the game.

*

They hang out more often after that.

Amberle gets to hear how Zora was too clingy and cried when Eretria broke up with her. She tells Eretria how her first relationship was a disaster and about the short _thing_ she's had with Wil.

 

"You would be my first," Amberle tells her now, sitting on the edge of the school pool. It took Eretria _weeks_ to convince her to sneak in with her. It's dark outside and the clock shows close to midnight.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" 

Eretria is by the opposite side, her body entirely submerged in the water except for her head. 

Amberle smiles her little smile. "I'm not stupid, nor am I blind, Tria." She slips into the water.

"Fair enough, princess," Eretria smirks.

She swims around for a bit, revelling in the feeling of water against naked skin. Amberle only raised her eyebrows when she had noticed Eretria was getting in the pool stark naked. She's wearing her underwear at least, having brought another pair for change.

"Would you want that?" Eretria asks, swimming around the far side of the pool where the water is the deepest. 

"Want what?" 

"Want me to be your first." 

Amberle attempts a few strokes just to buy some time. "Yeah... I guess," she says then. 

"You guess?" 

She can _hear_ Eretria's smirk in those words. 

"Yeah."

She hears Eretria chuckle and lots of splashing after that. The girl is a fast swimmer so it doesn't take long for her to get to Amberle. Dangerously close to Amberle, actually.

"What?" The brunette knits her eyebrows together in confusion. 

Eretria just raises her own eyebrows and stands even closer. 

"You mean- here?!" 

Eretria's head falls back and there's a huge grin on her lips. "Jesus, princess, live a little!" 

And then there's a hand cupping the side of Amberle's neck and a thumb stroking along her jaw. Soon after there are soft lips on her own and she breathes out in surprise. Amberle's hands go to Eretria's hips, holding them tentatively as she returns the kiss. 

It's very different from kissing boys, Amberle thinks. Softer, more gentle. Somewhat more emotional. She breathes out slowly as Eretria leans her forehead to hers. 

They stand in silence, eyes closed. When Amberle opens hers there's a quick flash of light and suddenly a pair of hands is pulling her under water. She barely manages to take a breath. 

The chlorine hurts her eyes but she still glares at Eretria. The other girl just grins, a string of bubbles leaving her mouth. It's not until their lungs burn that they emerge. 

"What the _hell_ , Tria?!" hisses Amberle once she catches her breath. 

"The night guard," she explains. "You wanted us to get caught?" 

"No! But... my hair is wet now," Amberle pouts. 

It's extremely cute. Eretria quickly rolls her eyes to hide her smile. 

"And it's cold outside!" 

Amberle keeps looking miserable as Eretria laughs.


End file.
